Last of the Magi
by heinzearnoldfanfiction2
Summary: A young girl named Midori is being chased around Konoha by a mob, and takes refuge in the forest of death, starting a chain of events that will alter the course of history... Smart!Naru Fem!Naru eh, actually... I'm not even sure if it IS naru at this point, so: OC!Naru! -.-' anyway also NONJINCHURIKI!Naru, no Kyubi jinchuriki at all! so, please read!


It was a normal day in Konoha, and as usual, one Uzumaki Midori was being chased by an angry mob. Now, you may wonder why she is being chased by a mob? That is because six years ago when the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, and was defeated by the Yondaime, he sealed it into the shinigami's stomach with himself. He had used Midori to seal his wife, Kushina's soul into, just to help her a little; because what no-one knows is that the Yondaime was her father.

The second that Hiruzen Sarutobi saw the young girl, he immediately assumed that the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, had sealed at least part of the Kyubi into her, and he told the council two days later. The council had, of course, told the entire civilian population by the next month, even though Hiruzen had explicitly told them not to. Midori was six years old, born on the night of the attack. She had light green hair, and lime green eyes. She was three feet and six inches tall, and weighed fifty lbs. The only other thing of note about her (besides her very unusual natural hair color) was three faint whisker like scars, which were so faint that you could barely see them, and the distinct lack of a demon fox inside of her. Which brings us to here, where the innocent young girl is being chased by a mob of revenge-seeking idiots.

"Demon Bitch!" "Go back to hell, you freak!" "Get back here!" Midori was running as fast as she could to escape from the angry villagers. Today was her sixth birthday, but nobody remembered, not even her because she hadn't ever had a birthday before, and nobody felt the need to tell her. However, she DID know that this was the day where all the villagers seemed to get ESPECIALLY angry at her, so she had tried to get out of the village before they would start chasing her, but it was no use.

'Why do they all hate me? I can sense their pain and anger, but why do they pin it on me?' she thought. She turned and ran through the street, till she saw a training ground that had a lot of warnings on it. If she had bothered to read one of them, she would see a sign that said 'forest of death'. Subconsciously knowing that they wouldn't follow her in there, she jumped in.

"Gah! She escaped!" A man said. "Let her go, the creatures in there will surely kill her..." another assured the first, and they laughed. Midori just kept running, till she ran out of breath, and stopped, panting to regain her breath. Suddenly, the ground collapsed beneath her, and she fell into a deep pit. When she hit the bottom of the pit, she was knocked unconscious for a few minutes.

When she came to, she saw that she was in a cave, and that there were runes carved into the floor, and bookshelves adorned the walls. There was a desk on the far wall with papers and an envelope on it. She walked up to it, and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter that said;

'If you are reading this, then my time has come, and I didn't have time to go out and find an apprentice. If this is so, then I shall introduce myself. I am Sinsashi Tokubawa, and I am a White Mage(healing spells and Light Magic), Support Mage(defense spells and Time Magic), and an Ice Mage. I tell you this because I am leaving all my notes on magic, and books on how to learn each of these magics and others I have collected over the years in this cave for anyone who wants to learn it. Before anything else, know that if you learn magic, you will never be able to use chakra, you will have to use the rune prepared at the bottom to convert your chakra into Mana, which is used in magic. Now, there is one more thing; you must never tell anyone about me or this cave. After you leave, you should destroy this cave so that no-one will ever find it again. People have become to corrupt to wield magic anymore. The fact that you have found this cave means that you have a pure heart and true intentions. I thank you for finding this cave, and wish you well in your life. I hope that you find a good use for this magic. This is my final goodbye. Best wishes to you,

Sincerely,

Sinsashi Tokubawa, last of the magi

Midori sat in shock. A mage? She could be a mage? She looked at the bottom of the envelope, and saw a rune with instructions next to it:

'To change your chakra into Mana, simply pump it into this rune. It will be permanent, but if you truly want to be a ninja, there are spells that are similar enough to the Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin that it shouldn't matter. If you don't, then it doesn't matter. Note, this process will feel uncomfortable as you are changing a part of yourself, but it shouldn't be to bad.

The young girl thought about it for a bit, but then decided that she had little to lose, and everything to gain by doing this, so without further ado, she started pumping chakra into the rune. At first, she didn't feel anything, but after a little while she felt a slight burning, which grew for a while, and right before it got to the point where she would have started whimpering in pain, it went away, and she felt the draw of the rune end, it's work done. Excited, she wisely chose to start with the basics, and found the substitutes for the three ninja required jutsu. She found, surprisingly, that they were all mid rank magic techniques, so decided to wait till she was actually in the academy. Then, she turned to the White Magic books, and found the beginner techniques.

'White Magic is a versatile art. Usually when one thinks of white magic, they think of healing. However, this is not always the case, as there are light spells such as Holy that can be used offensively. However, those spells are advanced spells. The most basic white magic spell is Cure. Cure is a basic healing spell, used to heal yourself or others of minor damage. Note, it is not the best spell to use on critical damage unless the user is very low on mana, so until later forms are learned try to stay away from strong enemies.'

Midori smiled and thought, 'I could help people with this! I could be a ninja, and if anyone gets hurt, I could heal them!' She trained hard for two weeks, and finally pulled off a fairly decent cure, though it could have been better, she did quite well for a beginner. Usually it takes people a couple more days to do it according to the book at least. So then, feeling quite proud at her accomplishment, she walked over to Support Magic shelf, and looked for the beginners book there. Finding it, she read the first page:

'Support Magic is a very useful art. It deals in defensive spells, negation spells, buffing spells and time spells. One of the spells that I really enjoy using in this category is the Haste spell. Haste speeds up your body and mind so that you can move faster. This is one spell that I use constantly to train my body faster, and to do paperwork faster! However, before you do this, you should increase your mana pools so that you don't run out of mana while doing training. While it is not harmful, it can be a pain to wait for them to refill. In case I forget to put it in my note, there should be a book on potion making somewhere in the cave, so you can learn to make mana restoratives, health restoratives, antidotes, paralysis removers, awakenings, eye drops, and other such things. But beware; if you use potions to much, they may have very harmful side affects, so don't over-do it.'

Midori started thinking about it, then she nodded, and started searching for the potion making book. As she was searching, suddenly, she felt very light-headed, and lost consciousness.


End file.
